


Jerk

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [6]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Jerk

Hearing your phone ring, you groaned. Your hand moved towards your nightstand, blindly feeling for your cell phone. You knew exactly who it was by the ringtone. Yawning, you answered, not even opening your eyes. “This _better_ be good, Sam.” You groaned.

“Uh, yeah, we’re gonna be away longer than we thought.” That woke you up, making you sit up a little too fast. You hissed, taking a deep breath after. “You okay?”

“I sat up too fast at the news that you two aren’t coming back right away.” 

You heard him sigh. “Well, we’re hunting down leads that might help us find dad. And on top of that, an old buddy of Bobby’s called in a favor. So, we’re on our way to Washington.”

“The state?!”

“Yeah. Look, your stitches should be ready to come out. See if Negan can help. If not, I’ll see if there are any hunters in the area.”

Laying back down, you held back a series of swears. “Fine. I hate you right now, you know that?” You teased.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, yeah.”

“ _Whatever_. I’m going back to sleep. Tell Dean he’s an ass. Letting you call me so damn early.” You grumbled, starting to get comfortable again.

“It’s nine in the morning.” He pointed out.

“Too. Early. I will text you later.”

You said your goodbyes and burrowed back into your comforter. It didn’t last when there was a knock on your door. “Y/N?”

“Son of a _bitch_!” You said under your breath. Sitting up, you stared at the door. “Yes, Negan?”

He opened it and raised an eyebrow at you. “Was wondering if you planned on sleeping all day?” He looked amused. You figured it was your disheveled appearance.

“Apparently not. The men in my life are against it.” You shoved the blankets back and got out of bed. He raised an eyebrow at you. “Sam just called. I was just about to fall back asleep when you knocked on my door.” You shrugged. “ _Anyways_ , feel like cutting my stitches out for me?”

“Right to the point, huh?”

You nodded. “The sooner they’re out, the sooner I’ll be back to normal. I’ll be able to move without them pulling.”

He sighed and nodded. “Sure, why not?”

“Well, if you’re gonna sound annoyed, I’ll have Sam call in another hunter.”

“Then why didn’t you just have him do that?”

You glared at him. “He told me to ask _you_ first!” Shaking your head, you ran your hand through your hair. “Let me call Sam back.” Grabbing your phone, you walked out of your room and slipped it into your pocket long enough to put your hair up. Once it was no longer annoying you, you called Sam and asked him to get in touch with someone.

Negan watched you walk away, still trying to figure you out. Deciding to simply move on with his day, he made his way to the kitchen. It was still hitting him that he didn’t have to keep an eye out for walkers, he didn’t have to deal with any bullshit of being the leader of his men, and that life was a lot different here.

He walked in while you were pouring a cup of coffee, once again, phone between shoulder and ear. “Damn it, Sam.” You groaned, putting the coffee pot back. “You _owe_ me! Call Jesse first.” Stirring in some sugar, you rolled your eyes as Sam spoke. “He may be an hour further, but I don’t care. _Billy_ is an ass.” Moving to the fridge, you pulled out some creamer. “Damn it, _Samuel_. I swear to God if you call Billy, you will be bailing me out of jail for murder.” A smile crept across your face. “Thank you. Tell him he can just come right in when he gets here. Thank you, jerk.” You laughed before hanging up.

“Drama in the hunting world?” He asked, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. Turning, you finally realized that he was still in sweats and a plan t-shirt. You swallowed when you saw his biceps. Why did he have to look like John! “See something you like, sweetheart?” He smirked.

“Not drama. Just stupid shit.” You shrugged, sipping your coffee. “And _yes_ , actually.” A grin formed. “This coffee. It’s amazing. Thanks.” Holding up your mug in cheers, you went to find some breakfast.

You heard footsteps behind you and took a deep breath. His hands moved under the very bottom of your shirt, resting on your lower stomach. His chin rested on the top of your head, as he was right against your back. “I happen to know that women have a weakness for men who can cook.” You could hear the smirk on his face. “So, why don’t you sit that pretty little ass down, and I’ll make us some eggs.” He pulled away, patting your ass as he turned you. Before you could protest, your coffee had been moved to the kitchen table.

Sitting down, you blinked. What just happened? You were snapped out of it by a text. “Jesse will be here right before lunch.” You told him, setting your phone back down.

Negan didn’t say anything, just moved around the rented kitchen with ease. Why did he have to be so hard to figure out?!


End file.
